hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5308 (27th November 2019)
Summary Plot Grace ignores another call from Goldie on Sylver's phone. Sienna wakes Sid. Brody tells Liberty that Sienna needs to know the truth. Scott opens the curtains to the flat and Mitchell panics that someone might see him. Grace listens to the voicemail on Sylver's phone and deletes it. Sylver asks what she's doing. Breda arrives at the hospital and calms Goldie, who worries that Mercedes is going to die. Grace and Sylver argue. He says that he can't fight with her and his family. She says that he means something to her and she now wants to help him. He kisses her. Scott asks Damon if he thinks he could ever forgive Maxine. Peri tells Maxine that she recognises that Munchausen's is a serious condition and lends her some makeup. Breda angrily confronts Sylver and they argue. Breda is furious to learn that Sylver has been sleeping with Grace. Liberty and Sienna defend Sid to Brody. Breda explodes at Sylver and Breda and Grace have an explosive argument. Breda says that Grace should have been left at the side of the road and Sylver stops Grace from lunging at Breda and Sylver tells Breda off. Breda gives Sylver an ultimatum - his family, or Grace. Cindy enlists Scott's help in how to design the house. Maxine tries to make Damon see that she's trying to change. He's surprised to learn that she's still wearing the wedding ring. He suggests that they talk later and says that it's good to see her. Damon receives a call from Mitzeee. Brody asks Sid questions and Liberty asks for a word with Brody. Liberty tells Brody that she knows that he's taking his anger over the news from the hospital out on Sid. Sid tells Brody and Liberty that his real mum died years ago. He recalls how they used to get into screaming matches - his first memory. Brody apologises to Sid for being rude towards him. Sid thinks that Sienna has let him stay as some sort of replacement to her missing children. Sienna meets with Alice, who is rude towards her. Alice tells Sienna that she can't be around Sid. Alice expresses her worries that Sid may turn out as Stuart. Damon asks Maxine why she returned home. Damon tells Maxine that Mitzeee informed her that it took 2 weeks until Maxine started faking symptoms again then ran away. She tries to explain that she had a relapse and Munchausen's doesn't just disappear. Damon asks for the ring back and says that he knows who she really is. Sylver tells Grace that he's made his decision - he's chosen her over his family. He also says that he wants her to be more to him than the bit on the side. She is delighted. Scott tells Mitchell that he wants to move forward with his life. He suggests that he moves in with Mitchell. Sid packs his bag and storms off. Brody tries to stop him and ends up knocking his bag on the ground. Brody notices that a knife has fallen out of the bag. Brody stops him from picking up the knife. Alice and Sienna walk in as Liberty asks why he brought a knife into the house. Sylver visits Mercedes and Sylver and Breda argue. Sylver says that Grace is the only person who cares for him as he's always been under somebody's thumb since he got out of prison - Breda's, Goldie's and Mercedes's. Mercedes has a flashback to someone picking up the gun. Sylver tells Breda that he wants Goldie, Joel and Breda to come around so they can get everything out in the open, and tells Breda that if she doesn't like Sylver and Grace as a couple, then she knows where to go. Breda tells Sylver that he's making a huge mistake as the police will think he shot her. In Mercedes's flashback, she hears someone fire the gun, then another shot which hits her. She sees her shooter. She suddenly awakes from her coma, declaring that she knows who shot her, then grabs her chest. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Alice - Stacy Liu Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019